


now more than ever

by lysseah



Category: DonKiss
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseah/pseuds/lysseah
Summary: in which it was finally time for quentin to admit who he really is in safi’s life.
Relationships: Donny Pangilinan/Kisses Delavin
Kudos: 8





	now more than ever

"you're telling me, ikaw si tenten?" safi said in disbelief.

"obviously." quentin sarcastically answered. 

safi pinched his cheeks in response.

"wag mo nga akong pinagloloko, quentin miguel! ang layo niyong dalawa." safi remarked.

you can't blame safi. it was really hard to believe. 

first, they started on the wrong foot and the possibility of quentin pranking her was big. second, tenten was the most transparent person in the universe while safi found quentin so hard to read. and last, tenten was an angel while quentin was close to becoming satan's spawn. he hasn't really been so nice to safi, always playing tricks on her with every chance he gets.

"this is impossible," safi told him.

"well, you better believe it, little miss perfect." q just smirked at her. 

safi knew he might be telling the truth because thinking about it, his name was quentin. and parents always had a way to repeat the last syllable of their children's first name to make it sound like a traditional filipino nickname. she always thought tenten's real name was justin or something.

"still not believing. tell me something only tenten knows." safi challenged. 

"in 2009, after you tried the zipline in splash island, you puked on me because you thought you can handle it but you can't. i still remember the bits and pieces of hotdog on my shirt. yikes." quentin said smoothly and safi's eyes widened in response. 

when safi got over her shock, she slapped quentin's arms.

"you could've chosen something that didn't involve puking!" to which quentin laughed at.

little miss perfect wasn't so perfect when she was little after all. quentin did not expect it but safi joined in his laughter as well and people started to stare at them like they were crazy, but they loved it just like that— they loved having an inside joke only the two of them could understand.

suddenly, they weren't saf and q anymore. they were tenten and yellie from 2009, childhood friends who just had fun without having a care in the world. 

the laughter stopped and quentin spoke.

"you still remember the promise you made before i left, right?" quentin asked. 

safi's cheeks turned crimson, realizing how 11-year-old safi liked to throw words around so carelessly but also because she kept that promise for a long time.

"what promise?" she pretended not to know. 

"oh yeah i remember little safi saying she likes tenten and she promises to wait for him when the time is right. was that my imagination or?" quentin said in a mocking tone.

"i don't remember tenten answering back, though. i don't know if the promise stands." safi teased back.

quentin's forehead creased.

"wasn't the answer obvious enough?" quentin says and pretends to think. 

"no! you need to say it." safi argued. 

quentin faked a sigh and said, "fine, i like you too." 

"what was that? hindi ko marinig." safi teased.

"i like you, saffron ziella." quentin says loud enough for her to hear. 

"aww, parang ano. i don't like you." safi says.

"ah ganon!" quentin says and starts to tickle her. 

"tickles for liars." quentin laughs and continues with tickling her.

"fine, fine. i like you!" safi surrenders so quentin can stop with the tickles.

"so... is it the time right already?" quentin asked.

"couldn't be more perfect." safi answers.

it was all too sudden, if they're being honest. but both of them waited too long for this and it finally happened. safi concludes that there was no right timing for this than now and quentin knows that any time with safi's the perfect time.


End file.
